Hey, Sexy
by MyLovelyWriter
Summary: Lord Sesshoumaru wasn't exactly the type to say how he feels openly. He's demon pride prevents him from entirely acknowledging his emotions. Yet, how would it be for the great dog demon to let words escape his mouth which he doesn't even understand himself? To a mere human nonetheless?


**Hi everyone! So, this is only a one-shot. :D I just got the idea so, I wrote it down. I hope everyone likes it!**

**Hey, Sexy**

I sat under the tree, humming to myself while munching away on some juicy red apple Rin and I bought from some village we passed through. The cheery kid was seated beside me, behaving like the good and obedient girl she was.

"Rakerru-san." She smiled up at me yet biting off a mouthful of the fruit she had in her hands. "Swo dwelwicwious."

And here we go again with the 'Rakerru' thing. See, my name wasn't really Rakerru, but Raquel. Japanese people really have trouble saying my name because of their tongue. By the times Rin had called me with wrong pronunciation, she really wasn't any exception from the rest.

"Yeah, yeah." I said. "I know that."

Although I try to be nice to kids since I was not a natural when dealing with them (I remember yelling at my little brother back home when he tries to bother me with his homework and stuffs I didn't want to bother with) I find being with Rin exceptionally comfortable. I treat her as if she was the same age as me to get by. After all, if anything were to happen to the girl, it would be my life on the line.

I sighed. "Agh." I grunted, tipping my head back against the tree. "I'm so tired. Damn Sesshoumaru, always pushing me around."

The damn excuse for a dog demon shoved all the works his midget servant was supposed to do instead of me. I mean, I know I'm a woman and a human at that, but that didn't mean I was his servant. I was only tagging along because I wanted to find that Naraku and make him pay for what he did to me and my ice cream.

". . ."

Alright. Maybe ice cream was a pathetic excuse.

To tell the truth, I really wanted to crush that Naraku's skull. I didn't know why but he got on my nerves. He was one of those people who pronounced—and until now he does—my name wrong (it wasn't like anybody in the Feudal Era can say it right) and continues to say things which I detest every time we have an unfortunate encounter.

"You're tired, Rakerru-san? Why don't you ask Jaken-sama for help?" Rin quipped beside me.

"He's useless. I don't know why I should do his work for him."

"Rin doesn't think it's because Jaken-sama is useless, Rakerru-san." Rin told me. "Rin sees him do the things you do all the time."

"Then why the hell does Sesshoumaru ask me to do all that damn work? They say he's more than 500 years old for god's sake! He should be old enough to do his own laundry!"

She giggled, making me smile. "Rakerru-sama's so funny."

"Huh? Why suddenly with the 'sama'? I told you to address me casually. I don't like all the stiff formalities." I said.

"Because Rakerru-sama fits you more!"

"I don't really think it's anything fitting for me." I muttered. "Just call me what you always call me, 'kay?" I ruffled her hair. "Anyway, I hope we run in to Kagome soon. I really need to ask her for a new batch of crayons. You broke the last two pieces and we're out of paper."

I had to busy Rin for the most of the day when we weren't traveling since she was too energetic for her own good. The girl had too much fuel that she needed to get most of it burned. She wasn't really the type who could sit in one place for too long.

I took one last bite from my apple before throwing away the part I couldn't eat. "Ah! Break time's over! Whaddaya we say we do, Rin-chan?" I pinched her cheek while standing from where I sat.

Rin seemed to like my affectionate way of addressing her since she eagerly jumped from where she sat and wrapped her little fingers around my larger ones. "Can we go do some flower crowns, Rakerru-sama?"

"Again with the 'sama'?" I sighed. "And didn't we do a flower crown yesterday, too? Don't you get sick of making those things?" I asked her curiously.

"But they're fun to do!"

"Why don't we do something else for a change?" I offered her with a grin.

"Like what?" She asked me curiously, eyes innocently widening.

"Like . . ." I placed a hand under my chin, letting myself look like I was thinking over what we should do. I grinned at the child before me as she eyed me excitedly.

I let her hang for a few minutes. "Like . . ." I dragged the word before suddenly lunging for the girl, making her jump away instinctively. "Playing a game of tag!"

Rin giggled, willing her small and short feet to run as fast as she could while I paced my steps after her, slow enough to not catch her easily. We lasted like that for a few minutes, running around energetically until I decided that I finally felt tired and jumped at the girl, wrapping my arms around her as we crashed into the soft earth cushioned with flowers.

I panted, wiping off a sweat that trickled down the sides of my face. "Wooh. What a great way to lose some weight. But hey, it's not like I don't since we practically walk all day." I said, nudging the girl beside me. "I doubt traveling with Sesshoumaru would get me fat." I laughed. "I hardly have to worry about gaining weight these days."

"What's so important about weight, Rakerru-sama?"

"You'll know when you grow up." I winked at her.

"Why does Rin have to wait for a lot of things until she grows up?"

"Because," I paused, breathing deeply while looking up to the sky. I was sprawled on my back and Rin had taken comfort in my arms, using me as her pillow while gazing to where I had my eyes set on. "There are just things which you can only understand when you slowly gain experience in life. For now, you're still a child and you don't have much experience, so even if I tell you now, you won't get it."

"Really?"

"Yup!" I answered, popping the 'p'.

"Rin heard you say that many times before, Rakerru-sama. What's 'yappu'?" She asked.

"It means yes." I smiled.

"That's also 'Engurishu'?"

"Yup!" I found myself repeating what I said before with the same smile.

"Yup!" Rin repeated after me and we both broke into a fit of giggling.

"Do you want me to teach you 'English' so you'll know how to speak another language when you grow up? I can also teach you to read and write, although I'm not really much fluent in writing in Japanese."

We hauled ourselves into sitting position. I gingerly grabbed the girl and dragged her to sit on my lap. She gazed up at me excitedly. "Yappu, please!"

I laughed. "Then, we—"

"Rin." A sharp voice cut through the air, making me stop and look up. "Rakerru."

Silver hair flashed against the bright sun as I brought my eyes to meet amber ones. In the corner of my eyes, I saw a small form of green walking beside him, carrying a wooden staff with two heads. Rin hastily got off me and ran up to the man, her small and dainty arms encircling his waist.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Rakerru-sama said she'll teach Rin 'Engurishu'."

Sesshoumaru merely glanced down at the child, maintaining his cool and unfazed demeanor. "I see."

I stood up, brushing off the flowers that got into my dress. There were a few leaves that got stuck in my hair so I had to brush it off with fingers until I was sure nothing was left. Rin herself got a few decorating her long, black strands and one in particular perched with her lopsided ponytail.

He turned to gaze at me, eyes as piercing and sharp as ever. Sometimes I really do wonder what he's thinking. He's just hard to read. "We're leaving."

Although I did predict that.

With that said, he turned and broke away from the child. I sighed as Rin started to cheerfully skip behind him, waving at me to follow.

I made no hesitations and trailed after the group.

"Hurry up, ningen!" Jaken squawked, waving his staff in a supposedly 'threatening' way.

Sometimes he really gets in my nerves.

Once I passed by the toad, I pulled out a gum from my pocket and popped one into my mouth, shoving one into Jaken's as well to shut him up from his usual blabbering before Sesshoumaru decided a bump was a good decoration for his head.

"You're noisy." I said, rolling my eyes. "You always say the same things anyway. Save your breath for more important things to say. Like your last words, for example." I remarked sarcastically.

"How dare you, wench!" He exclaimed. "I am certainly not going to die anytime soon!"

"Yeah, right." I muttered. "Keep squawking and you won't be far from it."

And so, I might've just initiated an endless, merciless, sermon from him. The kappa had a bad habit letting his mouth run, which often leads to certain 'unfortunate' circumstances in which Sesshoumaru either throws a rock at his head or kicks him cruelly . . .

Which happened immediately.

Without warning, a rock came flying, accurately hitting the toad on the head.

"You should be nicer to Rakerru-sama, Jaken-sama! She washes your clothes for you and does things you can't do!"

"It's not like I can't, you stupid girl!" Jaken scolded her. "Lord Sesshoumaru merely prefers to—"

This time, a bigger rock came flying, shutting him up again.

"I'm so sorry, Lord Sesshoumaru!" He then began procrastinating like those foolish cowards in Japanese dramas groveling for their lives. "Please pardon your lowly servant!"

I continued walking.

At least Jaken knew how to keep the journey from being too boring. Sesshoumaru was a man of few words and he hardly spoke unless necessary, so it was easy to get bored when traveling with him. I doubt I would survive when the two weren't around.

"Rakerru." Sesshoumaru's voice called.

I looked at him, seeing as I finally managed to catch a few moments ago and was now walking besides the taiyoukai. "Once again, it's not 'Rakerru'! It's Raquel!"

"Rakerru." He repeated.

I sighed again. "If you can't pronounce my name properly, then forget it." I told him. "Unless you call me 'Hey, Sexy', I won't answer you."

I admit I wasn't serious when I said that. I tended to have a really sarcastic personality and Sesshoumaru knew that. Although I doubted if he even knew the meaning of my words, keeping silent while staring at me intently while I continued walking in an even pace.

Right now, I bet he was trying to decipher the meaning of what I said.

"Is that a part of your 'Engurishu'?" He asked.

I looked at him with a raised brow. "Yeah."

"I assume that means 'yes' as well." He told me.

"Yeah." I repeated.

Wow. He's actually showing interest in my language. That was really new.

He looked forward, keeping his eyes trained on the direction we were currently heading to. He remained silent after that, no longer speaking.

I guess he's satisfied.

He was really weird.

"So . . ." I started. "When's our next stop?" I asked him eagerly.

"Not anytime soon." He answered.

"Agh." I grunted. "Whatever."

He narrowed his eyes at me warningly, silently telling me to watch how I speak around him.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it, Lord Sesshoumaru." He knew I didn't even genuinely care about his stupid title. I sure didn't give a damn if he was even the Lord of the Western lands. He was just an arrogant asshole who walked around with a stick shoved up his ass.

Ask me if I said that to his face.

I did and he almost tore my limbs off. He only kept me alive because I was 'useful' for certain purposes.

They say I was the key to finding Naraku since I had something the guy wanted-but I didn't know what it was. It was only a sure thing that wherever I was, he was sure to appear sooner or later.

Jaken took hold of Ah-Un's reigns and began to lead him while Rin skipped towards me, slowing down her pace a little so that she was beside me. She started chattering away, talking to me about things which she felt curious about.

"So, Rakerru-sama," she started.

"Just Raquel, Rin." I told her.

"Does Rakerru-sama have other games we could play? Onegai, Rakerru-sama!" She pleaded.

"Well . . ." I paused. "We're done with tic-tac-toe and stuff." I mulled. "Maybe we should play a word game. I give you a clue and you guess what it is."

"Okay! How do you play it?"

"Like I say, it starts with g and ends with s." I stopped in the midst of my sentence. "Oh, but this is supposed to be English. I guess it won't work in Japanese."

"Then, can we play a Japanese-Engurishu game?"

I snapped my fingers at her idea. "Right! Then I can teach you English at the same time! But first, we'll do a small lesson first."

I started babbling away happily, teaching Rin the simple words I knew in Japanese and translating them to English. The girl was bright so I didn't have to repeat myself, although she had trouble with speaking them. It was hard trying to get her to pronounce them right.

While I kept talking to the girl, Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped short. He turned cautiously, eyeing his surroundings with his nose sniffing the air.

I didn't know he stopped so I collided with his back. "Oof." I stepped back. "Like, dude." I spoke in English, raising a brow at the man before me. "The heck's the matter?" I said in the same language.

"Rakerru-sama?"

"Uh . . . I mean." I cleared my throat. "What happened? Do you sense Naraku or something?"

"It's InuYasha." He said, unsheathing his Bakusaiga and leaping into the air.

I turned to Ah-Un, petting the two-headed dragon by the neck before grabbing Rin and putting her on his back. I then threw the toad into position as well before mounting the demon myself.

"Be careful with me, ningen!" Jaken screamed.

I rolled my eyes. "Go, Ah-Un!"

Ah-Un leaped into the sky as well, following the direction his master was heading to. Sesshoumaru's boa was swaying wildly behind him, his hair whipping around his back.

We soared in the sky for a few moments before Sesshoumaru headed downwards. Ah-Un wasted no time following him.

I saw a figure dressed in bright red and undoubtedly assumed it was Inuyasha. Somewhere around, I saw four other figures in one place and knew that it was the rest of the gang.

Although it'd be unfortunate to have another round of stupid fight between the two half-brothers, it was nice to see Kagome, Sango, Kilala, and the perverted monk.

While the two brothers clashed, I waved at Kagome and saw her wave back with a smile.

Ah-Un landed gently on the ground so I let Rin down before I did so myself. I ran up to Kagome and we hugged affectionately like sisters before I turned to Sango and did the same. I then gave Kilala a scratch behind the ears, bending down to hug and kiss the feline on the forehead.

I did one more turn to see Miroku's hands stretched wide, somewhat expecting an embrace as well.

"Don't even think about it." I said.

He slouched in disappointment, sighing. "Ah, what a huge let down."

I stood side by side the two girls and breathed heavily while watching the two brothers tear at each other's throat.

"Ah, it's nice to finally see you guys again." I told them. "But really. Do we always have to meet like this?"

"It's really inevitable when there's Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru." Kagome muttered.

"You've gotten even weaker, little brother." I heard Sesshoumaru state bluntly while bringing down his sword to meet Tetusaiga.

"Feh." He huffed. "You're the one getting rusty, Sesshoumaru!"

"Anyhow," I said. "I ran out of crayons and some paper. Can I ask you for some so that I can give them to Rin? She broke the last two colors she had."

"Sure." She took out her backpack and grabbed the items I asked from her. "I was thinking you'll need them, so I got them prepared. It's not this often we get to see each other." She handed the items to me.

"I know. Thank you very much."

"Maybe we can try and see if you can pass through the well now."

"Told ya it's useless." I said. "Unless I get that damn necklace from Naraku, I can't."

"Anyway, I got some cup ramen here with me." She said. "I also have a supply of what you just might need."

She handed me a new box of toothpaste, bar soap, shampoo, and new pack of pads for my monthly cycle.

"Oh gosh! You really are a lifesaver!" I exclaimed. "Thank you very much!"

"You're welcome. I know how hard it is here in the feudal era."

I sighed. "Can I ask you another favor?"

"What is it?"

I leaned towards her, whispering the words into her ear.

"Oh." She said once she got the information. "I'll do just that."

"I don't know what I'll do without you. Damn." I said.

We heard a loud crash and saw a huge tree being toppled over. Inuyasha was waving his sword around without any care if he'll hit something and Sesshoumaru dodged his attacks, jumping from feet to feet gracefully.

"I really think it's time to stop it now." I said.

Kagome nodded in agreement. "Inuyasha!" She made a dramatic pause. "SIT!"

The beads around his neck glowed before dragging him down, letting him crash into the ground face first.

"Damn you, Kagome!"

"I really don't want to go yet." I muttered, sinking into a seat on the ground. "I'm so tired. That damn dog demon keeps treating me like I'm his maid."

"Why don't you come with us then, Rakerru-san?" Miroku suggested.

"As much as I want to, I owe him! And I can't leave the child behind!" I exclaimed in a complaining manner.

"Rakerru." Sesshoumaru called and I remained in my position lazily.

"Again with the wrong pronunciation!" I said.

"Rakerru." He repeated, this time a bit more commanding. "We're leaving."

I grunted. "Agh. No way."

He narrowed his eyes at me before he made his way towards me, making the Inuyasha gang back away. I stared back at Sesshoumaru pointedly, challenging him to drag me away.

I had the same defiant look in my eyes until he uttered the words I never actually expected him to say. "Hey, sekusi." He said.

My eyes widened and I heard Kagome gasp behind me.

My face reddened at his words. "Uh-ah!" I scampered to my feet.

I turned to Kagome with an embarassed frown, speaking to her in the language I was comfortable with. "You did not hear that!" I yelled at her, my English rolling smoothly off my tongue.

It was then did I realize that Kagome had her hands covering her mouth, trying to hold back the laugh that threatened to spill from her lips. I went even redder at this.

"Agh!" I stomped and turned to Sesshoumaru. "Don't call me that again!"

His brows curved in slight confusion as he watched me stomp away.

"Come on, Rin! We're leaving!"

I hopped into Ah-Un's back with Rin before we took off into sky.

I swore I heard Kagome burst out into a hectic fit of laughter until they were out of my hearing range. eHe'


End file.
